Pelargonium zonale. 
xe2x80x98Fisvulkxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisvulkxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisvulkxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium varieties with scarlet flower color, relatively compact plant habit, and generally suitable for eary sale.
xe2x80x98Fisvulkxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1995. The female parent was the commercial, unpatented variety xe2x80x98Fisnidaxe2x80x99, characterized by orange-red colored, single-type flowers, large umbels, medium green, zoned foliage, and relatively vigorous growth. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fisvulkxe2x80x99 was the commercial, unpatented variety xe2x80x98Othelloxe2x80x99, having orange-red, semi-double flowers, medium green foliage with strong zonation, and compact plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fisvulkxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1996 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisvulkxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1996 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1997 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisvulkxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
xe2x80x98Fisvulkxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisvulkxe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Round, orange-red, semi-double flowers;
2. Medium sized, roughly semi-spherically shaped inflorescence;
3. Relatively large, medium-green leaves with distinct zonation;
4. Medium sized, well branched and uniformly mounded plant habit; and
5. Early to medium spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisvulkxe2x80x99 is the patented varieties xe2x80x98Fisgrandxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,760), and the related cultivars xe2x80x98Fismerkxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,444), and xe2x80x98Fisfirexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,489).
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisgrandxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisvulkxe2x80x99 has an almost similar flower color, but shorter peduncles, and more compact, and more evenly shaped plant habit, and more flowers are developed throughout the summer.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fismerkxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisvulkxe2x80x99 has more open, cup-shaped flowers, while those of xe2x80x98Fismerkxe2x80x99 look double with the inner petals somewhat irregularly arranged. Furthermore, xe2x80x98Fismerkxe2x80x99 has fuller, more than semi-spherically shaped umbels, smaller leaves, and somewhat lower plant habit than xe2x80x98Fisvulkxe2x80x99.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisfirexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisvulkxe2x80x99 has a less intense, a brighter hue of flower color, and not quite so strong zonation of foliage.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Othelloxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisvulkxe2x80x99 has larger umbels and a more distinct zonation of the foliage.